Gems of the Caribbean
by Captain Gloom
Summary: Basically a mix between Pirates of the Caribbean and Steven Universe. Please do let me know how I can improve
1. Chapter 1 - Hanging place

(Greetings everyone!

Sorry I've slowed down so much with writing, University is hell. Anyway, here's the first chapter of my new story! Please do let me know if there's any way I can improve. Also, the name of this story is a work in progress, if you can think of a good name, please let me know!)

The grey clouds choked all colour from the world. It stretched across the sky, like a second sea. The once colourful town of Beach City was now a grey, wet, and miserable place. Ships of all shapes and sizes lined the sides of the town, docked, and safe from the dangerous weathers that were sure to be upon them soon. If you'd ever seen a pirates movie before, you've seen this town. The buildings, the style, everything. It was really average for its time. In the centre of town, there was a clearing of buildings. It had a fancy name, but the people always called it "The hanging place". Pressed against the back wall of the town hall, which faced away from the hanging place, like an ashamed leader, was a raise wooden platform. Here there were four hangman's nooses, evenly spaced, easily seen by crowds below as they came and went. It had been built a long time ago, as something to keep the masses entertained, and oblivious to their new masters.

Today, the hanging place was crowded. It was a sea of people, stretching from the poorest at the front, with nothing but the muddy clothes on their backs, to the rich and wealthy sitting on a raised private seating area at the back. But this was no normal hanging. Sitting in their heavily decorated thrones, were three women. The Four Queens were here today, well, three of them were, at least. Each of them wore the most elegant dresses anyone had ever seen. Each had a colour theme, something to distinguish them and those that worked for them from the others. No one knew their real names, so their colours became their names, and they didn't argue with it. There was the White Queen, the eldest of the four. She wore dresses that would make any bride weep with sorrow and envy. She kept to herself, hiding away in her palace, so not much was known about her, and the speculation was wild. Then, there was the Yellow Queen. She preferred to wear more armoured clothes, ditching the dresses, and going for a more elegant Spanish general's uniform. She was the more aggressive of the four, always out in the field, leading the charge for new lands and taking the fight to their enemies. The final present queen was the Blue Queen. She wore more Arabian style clothes, heavily styled off a Henna Dress, but made of much richer and darker blues. She wore a dark blue veil, as she tried hard not to let anyone see her crying. Finally, there was the Pink Queen, the youngest of the four. She was not with the others on that day, though no one was surprised. Corpses never usually turned up to hangings. Her throne was empty, and everyone knew why, they just didn't talk about it. She was dead. Why she was dead though, no one could tell. There were rumours of her love for the common man, and her sympathy for the poor, and her sisters had her killed, but no one had any real evidence to support it.

The mayor of the Beach City stood on the raised wooden platform with four other figures. One was the executioner, and three where unknown, with bags over their heads and nooses around their necks. The Mayor, who was tall, thin, rather well dressed, and looked like the most spineless weasel of a man you'd ever seen, stood at the front, as he began to give his speech like he always did. He always made the same speech, of villainy and justice, of chaos and the law of the four queens. When the queens first came to Beach City, the mayor was the first to bow to them. No hesitation, not an ounce of resistance. He fell to their feet immediately, showering them in praise and offerings of wealth. Ever since then he'd tried his hardest to claw back his reputation in the eyes of the people, but no one saw him the same again. Today, his speech was rushed. He made mistakes. He kept glancing at the queens for brief moments, then stuttering hard. By the time he was done, the crowd was silent, looking around for anything that could fill their bored minds. With a cough, the mayor stands aside, a signal for the execution to get underway. The crowd began to light up again, excitement covering their faces, at the thought of seeing criminals being hung. The figures with bags over their heads and nooses around their necks squirmed a little, sensing their imminent doom. The executioner removed the bags, as the Mayor introduced them.

"Our first criminal has truly burnt her way into the minds of everyone here. Who can forget the siege of '43? Or the bank heist of '44? This rebellious servant has truly been a menace to our society for far too long!" The executioner pulled the bag off the first criminal, and Pearl glared at the crowd. She had cuts and bruises, and a black eye, all of which did nothing to reduce just how dangerous she looked. She looked at the Queens, her eyes rarely blinking, her face never changing from its scowl. The mayor and the executioner moved on to the next.

"Next, I wouldn't blame you for not recognising this one, she's new to this treacherous group. She's smaller than them, in more ways than one, but her ferocity and hatred is far too high to let live. So, she shall die." The bag is pulled from Amethyst's face. She's been crying hard, and it shows. She looks out at the crowd, and weeps quietly, her broken jaw stopping her from making those snarky remarks she was known for.

"Finally, my dear towns people, I give to you the most evil, most barbaric of these pirates. You've all seen the remains of the Four Queen's fleet wash up on our shores time and time again, you've all seen in the fog, their ships haunting our waters like the curse they are. I give to you their leader, the infamous, Garnet!" *The final bag is removed, showing Garnet's battered face. Her shades have been smashed, leaving cuts and glass shards around her eyes. On her forehead, the tattoo of a third eye has an old scar wound, splitting it in half. Her eyes show no fear, they instead show sadness, as she stares at the wooden platform beneath her. The crowd are in uproar over seeing her, many cries for her blood, others cry for her head. The Queens stay silent, and unmoving, the sight of their greatest enemies seemed to unfazed them to the untrained eye, but the more perceptive could see, they seemed just a tad tenser, and angrier, especially at the sight of Pearl.

"Today, their reign of chaos ends! Today, we break the necks of the thorns in our Four Queens sides. Today, the Crystal Gems shall die!" The crowd howls, and the executioner prepares to do their job.


	2. Chapter 2 - Seize the traitor

((Hey again everyone!

I'm back with the second chapter of Gems of the Caribbean! Sorry it took a while longer than usual, my life's been chaotic. Please do tell me how I can improve in the future, or just any thoughts you have while reading. I love to hear feedback! 

Thank you all again, so much, for reading my stories.))

It was beginning to rain lightly in Beach City. The hanging place was no exception, the crowds covering up with coats, rags, or whatever they could find to be saved from the down pour. The rain, however, did nothing to quell the excitement and anger flooding the people. They yelled and screamed and occasionally threw things at the Crystal Gems, who still stood on the wooden platform, still with the nooses around their necks, and still staying quiet.

The executioner was at the lever on one end of the platform, rigged to open the trap doors that the Crystal Gems were standing on, and gravity would do the rest. The mayor, drenched in his suit, was listing the crimes and misdeeds done by the crystal gems. Garnet was listening, making notes of errors, and reflecting on the worth. She looked up, at the crowd, her stoic face never faltering, never showing fear, even with her shades broken on her face. She scanned the crowd, looking for something, something it seemed only she could see. With a sigh, like she couldn't find it, she looked back down. As the mayor continued, the flames of anger in the crowd only grew. Even the three present queens of the Four Queens seemed to begin to scowl, staring at the Crystal Gems with eyes that, if they could kill, would have everyone in the hanging place dead by now.

As the list finished, Garnet raised her head again, and looked to her sides, at her sisters in crime. There was a break in the mayor's speech, and Garnet took the chance. She took a deep breath in, and sang a word.

"We…."

Amethyst and Pearl raised their heads, half in curiosity, half in shock at hearing Garnet speak. After a moment of hesitation, they pitched into the song, adding gasoline to the inferno that was the crowd.

"..Are the Crystal Gems…"

As they kept singing, the crowd was in uproar. The mayor turned to look at them, and took a step back, falling off the wooden platform, to which no one was paying attention or any care for. All eyes were on the criminal women and their song.

"..we'll always save the day, and if you think we can't, we'll always find a way.." 

The Yellow Queen stood up from her throne, looking Garnet dead in the eye. Her face was one of fury and rage. Still, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl sang, getting louder to drown out the crowds yelling.

"..That's why the people, of this world, believe in…Garnet….Amethyst..and Pearl…"

The Crystal Gems went quiet, as if a fourth singer's entrance was due, but late. Tears started to form in the eyes of Pearl and Amethyst, like a truth had just come to them.

No longer bound by the spell of a song the Crystal Gems were singing, the executioner moved to the lever, and put their hands on it. All attention was drawn to it, like a funnel. The crowds and the queens waited in anticipation, willing and expecting death to come for the Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl to come in moments. What they did not expect was for the executioner to let go of the lever, and pull off their hood, revealing her face, in all its vitiligo glory.

Jasper smirked, drinking in the shock of the crowd. She had a black eye, but not because of the vitiligo, but from a punch from a recent fight. She dropped her hood, and just as the mayor got back up to the wooden platform, she kicked him off it again, with one swift hit to the chest. He hit the ground with a loud thud, and the White Queen stood. 

"Seize that traitor, and kill those pirates!"

Guards that had been situated around the thrones of the Queens and began to rush through the back of the crowds, the higher class of Beach City. All the common people in the hanging place scattered, knowing that things had gone horribly wrong. The guards moved through the almost stampeding mod with difficulty, until the reached an optimal point. A front row of them dropped to one knee, and aimed their rifles up at the terrified Crystal Gems and Jasper, who showed no emotion on her face. With a loud crack, a gun is fired, and everything goes still for a moment. Red splotches appear, contrasting the white shirts of the guards, and they all slump forward. Standing behind them, is a woman in a rather fancy, if not a little dirty green dress. Her blonde hair was all over the place, like she'd been electrocuted one too many times. In her hand, she held a duck foot flint lock pistol, with just enough barrels for each of the guards. The smug grin on that mad scientist's face showed off to the world that she was proud of what she'd done. Peridot had saved the Crystal Gems.

The Yellow Queen stepped down from the platform her throne was on, her sword unsheathed, and her eyes filled with the hatred one could only find in hell. She barged forward, looking Peridot dead in the eye. Peridot's face dropped from victory to defeat, as Yellow loomed over her, ready to swing down with her sword.

((So, another chapter down!  
Thank you so much for reading! I'll be writing the next chapter pretty soon!))


	3. Chapter 3 - Lightning Bolt

((Greetings everyone!

I am so sorry for not posting the next chapter. I lost ideas for a while. Well here it is, better late than never, I guess. Sorry if the quality has dropped, I'm a bit rusty. Please let me know how I can improve!))

As Peridot opened her eyes, she felt the stinging, and the burning in her skull. Her whole body was numb and tingly, like a lightning bolt had struck her. Well, that wasn't entirely false. Peridot lazily moved her eyes, and her sight slowly came back to her. She slowly started to feel the arms carrying her, and the feet running bellow her. Someone was carrying her, and running. Fast. She heard a familiar voice. A mysterious, comforting one, like a British singer. Peridot relaxed a bit in Garnet's arms, until she felt Garnet's grip on her tighter.

Peridot opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She could see now, and what she saw was like a nightmare. The grey clouds that had covered Beach City had turned dark, almost completely blocking out the sun, plunging the city into an unnatural night, with a fierce thunderstorm raging. could see. Lightning struck the city, repeatedly. Many a building was burning, shining torches in the dark of the storm. The people, once baying for the Crystal Gems blood were now running for their lives, so desperate to find shelter, that they didn't mind the sight of their most hated foes running through the streets. 

Peridot moved a bit and groaned, her whole body hurt. "Wh…what happened to me?" She croaked. Her voice sounded ghastly and feint.

"The Yellow Queen was about to strike you down, until a lightning bolt fried her. Try not to move. You got hurt by it too." Garnet's voice was as mysterious and stoic as ever. She sounded like someone with things under control in a land of chaos.

The other Crystal Gems were in hot pursuit behind Garnet, dodging fleeing villagers, and scared soldiers. They worked together, almost like one mind, helping each other through the insanity that had fallen on Beach City. Lightning struck frequently, narrowly missing the crystal gems a few times, and hitting several houses in front of them, giving them light as they ran.

Peridot almost passed out again, then she smelt the ocean sea breeze, and she felt almost at home again. She opened her tired and bruised eyes, and saw the dock coming up fast. Garnet and the Crystal Gems had made it though the town, but the fight was far from over, as Peridot heard soldiers marching towards them. Garnet put Peridot down at the start of the wooden walkway that was the empty dock, and assumed a defensive stance, her clenched fists raised. Peridot tried to crawl, or drag herself, but her battered body wouldn't respond to her. She looked back, saw the formation of soldiers with rifles, all aimed at the crystal gems, all ready to fire. 

Peridot braced herself as best she could and closed her eyes, waiting for the bullets to tear through her body and end her life. She heard a large booming sound, then shouts and cries of pain. Yet, these were not the cries of her friends. Peridot opened her eyes, and quickly closed them again, after catching a glimpse of the gore that was in front of her and the Crystal Gems. Most of the soldiers were dead, some were injured, and fleeing. There was a small crater in the centre, around the size of a cannon ball. Peridot turned back to the dock, and that's where she saw it.  
The 'Sugalite' wasn't marvellous by ship standards, to say the least. It wasn't the prettiest, or the most elegant. But, it was solid, and looked like it could survive almost anything. It was coming towards the dock quickly, and with it, the edge of the storm. Peridot could see blue skies behind the ship, as if the boat itself was an angel, bringing light into the darkness. At the bow of the ship, Peridot could see someone. She had to squint to see him properly, but when she did, she smiled wider than she had ever smiled before.

He was a young man, his dark brown hair covered by a red bandana, decorated with a big yellow star. His eyes were full of energy and hope, like his mother before him. His smile was wide, almost as wide as Peridot's right now. He wore basic, and light clothes, browns and whites, but Peridot couldn't tell what they were at this distance. The ship came to a stop at the dock, and a handful of crewmembers jumped out, calling out to Peridot and the Crystal Gems. 

Peridot felt herself being lifted again, and Garnet grunted a little. She rushed forward towards the ship, and lifted Peridot up, so the crew could grab her, and pull her up onto the deck. Peridot didn't protest, or struggle, as she felt in no shape to do so. She just lied there on the her back, on the deck, watching the other Crystal Gems climb up, and jump onboard. She felt many footsteps around her as the crew set in motion, all moving at once, getting ready to leave the dock. She felt two feet stomp there way to her, and saw a face looking down at her, beaming with happiness.

"Peridot!" Steven got down and pulled Peridot up a bit so he could hug her tightly. "I missed you so much! What happened to you, are you alright?"

Peridot coughs, and groans a little in pain. "I… I was close to being hit by lightning…"

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I wish I could have gotten here sooner, but that weird storm started up, and it blocked our path for a while."

"Well, it's this storm that saved my life. It hit the Yellow Queen when she was trying to kill me. Heh, I wonder how Lapis will react to that…"

At those words, the smile on Steven's face fades, and Peridot could almost feel the mood of the ship change. He looks away for a moment, and Peridot could swear she head him sniff.

"Steven, where's Lapis?"

"We.. we did everything we could to get her back, but we were too late…"

Peridot felt her insides twist into knots, the meaning of Steven's words being to form in her mind. "What…. Happened?"

"We.. we were over at Empire city, resupplying. Lapis wanted to go, and see the place. I told her it was a bad idea, but she went anyway. I don't know how she was caught, but she was. Next thing I know, I hear the villagers talking about a witch being burnt at the stake, and.. I couldn't get there fast enough. She already burning when I got there…" Steven looked like he was about to cry, tears were filling his eyes. Peridot could feel them beginning to form in her own.

"….She screamed and she swore she'd kill the Four Queens. Peridot…. Lapis is dead."

The words bounced in Peridot's head. She began to cry, but made no attempt to hide it. She just heard the words repeatedly. "Wha.. what about her witchcraft? Couldn't she get water to save herself?"

Steven shook his head. "No, there was none around. It was dry as a bone."

Peridot looks out of the ship, which was now on its way away from Beach City. The storm, strangely, was starting to move back, towards their ship. She thought of Lapis, and all the things she wished she'd said to her. She thought of all the time she'd spent with that water witch, and all the time she no longer had with her. Peridot's insides twisted more ash she realised she never even got to say goodbye. She wiped her tears, and looked back at Beach City. Peridot's eyesight was coming back to her, and she saw something, a brown speck leaving the city. "Steven, I think we're being followed"

Steven frowned and stood up. He pulled out an elaborate pink telescope, and looked out at the speck. "Peridot, are you sure the lightning bolt killed the Yellow Queen?"

Peridot tries to think back, and remember, but she shakes her head. "I don't know, I was knocked out by it, I never saw the body, why?"

"Because I see her ship, coming after us, and it's gaining on us"

((Finally, I got this chapter done.  
Sorry it took so long. I'll try to get the final chapter out a bit sooner than this one took. Please do tell me how I can improve. Thank you for reading my stories!))


	4. Chapter 4 - Hell on deck

((Greetings everyone!

So, this is the second last chapter of this Pirates themed Fan Fiction. I never expected it to get this far, so I'm kinda winging it from here on in. That's why it's gonna be quite a bad ending, like my "Crystal Ending" Fan Fic I made.

:/ Sorry about that. Thank you all again for taking the time to read my stories, and helping me out. After this one, I've got a choice to make. Either, I start on a Fan Fiction of a different series, or try to make an original story. What do you guys think? Details on which series I'd be doing a Fan Fiction on at the end of the next chapter))

Steven snapped back to reality with the sound of cannons being fired. He was in the Captain's Quarters of his current ship, "Sugalite", looking through his belongings. His mother's ornate shield hung on the decorated wall, like a trophy, above his bed. Map cases and books scattered the carpeted floor, from long nights of reading, and writing. The large, circular wooden table in the centre of the room had a large map on it, the seven seas of the world shown, decorated with deadly sea creatures, and superstitions, some of which Steven had met in the past.

A figure lying in Steven's bed stirred, and rose slowly. Connie rubbed her tired eyes, annoyed at her rude awakening. She and Steven looked at each other, knowingly, and lovingly. Steven nodded, before lifting his mother's shield from it's place above their bed, giving Connie a kiss on the forehead, and leaving their room.

All hell had broken loose on deck. Crew members were running left and right, pulling ropes and preparing cannons. He could see Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all shouting orders and assisting the crew, working as one. Steven had always admired that in them, their ability to fuse their thoughts into one goal, one purpose, and trust each other to complete that goal.

A drop of water tapped Steven's nose, and he looked up, and narrowed his eyes. The dark clouds that had followed them from Beach City was right on top of them now, and pouring rain with all it's might. Something felt… off about this storm, Steven could feel it. It had followed them, it had shot lightning down, saving Peridot's life, and helped the Crystal Gems escape Beach City, almost like…. Witch craft….

Steven shook his head. No, he couldn't ponder such things right now. There were more pressing matters, like the large man of war ship gaining on them very quickly indeed. Steven could almost hear the screeches of the Yellow Queen, beckoning her crew to work harder from her throne. Steven knew, there was no way they could outrun them, not even with the aid of the storm. They had to fight.

As if they had been reading his mind, the Crystal Gems began to change their orders. Instead of sails, they told the crew to focus on preparing cannons, and guns. Steven felt big footsteps walk beside him, and he almost flinched at the uniform of a Four Queens soldier. Jasper smiled widely at Steven's reaction, amused. Her custom helmet, made from leather and steel plates was fastened to her head tightly. It was made especially for headbutting the enemy, and making her look as intimidating as possible, which didn't take much to do.

"Don't worry, Steven. We'll win this" She said, her voice the same as it was, all that time ago, when Steven first met her. Still as strong, and cocky, but with a new feeling of pride, and hope. Steven smiled wide. "Thank you, Jasper. I'm glad to hear you say that."

Garnet called out loudly, a cry of warning. Steven turned to see, and he felt his insides turn. The Yellow Queen's ship was right beside them now, and Steven didn't even had time to duck, before the cannons went boom.

It all happened in the blink of an eye, too fast for Steven to register it. As he heard the sound, he was already raising his shield instinctually, his body trying to prepare itself for impact. There was the sound of a gong being hit, louder than anything Steven had ever heard before, and he was pushed to the opposite side of the ship, and almost overboard. He slammed against the wooden railing, his back screaming to his brain in pain. Steven cried out in pain as he pushed himself off the railing, realisation of that which had just happened. He'd just blocked a cannonball, a ball of metal had been shot at him at speeds faster than he could blink, and he had stopped it with nothing but a glorified metal circle. Steven laughed a bit in shock, a brief thanks to his mother, and her superb craftsmanship of the shield, before stepping forward, assessing the damage.

The ship was more or less intact, with the occasional hole here and there. There was another loud boom, as their own cannons fired, and splinters rained down from the Yellow Queen's ship. The Crystal Gems where already preparing to board their enemy, grabbing ropes, and grasping their weapons. Garnet, with her heavy, metal gauntlets, that seemed almost comically big. Pearl, with her exquisite spear, a perfect blend of function and formality. Finally, Amethyst, with her whip, with iron spikes, weaved into its length, for extra pain inflicted on the sorry sod that gets hit by it. They looked life fierce warriors, together. The stuff of legends.

With a shared nod, they jumped from the Sugalite, swinging from ropes, towards the Yellow Queen's ship. For a brief moment, it seemed they wouldn't make it, that they were going to reach the end of the swing, and come right back, but just before they reached the end of their upswing, only a metre or so from their target, in sync, they all let go. Together, they soar through the air, like birds of a feather. Together they twisted and turned, so they landed perfectly on deck, and waisted no time ripping into the crew of their sworn enemy.

Steven heard Jasper yell out as she took command of the Sugalite. No one argued, no one objected, they just did as she said, adjusting sails and preparing the cannons again. Slowly, the Sugalite veered towards their enemy, till they were almost touching. All efforts on preparing cannons were halted, as per Jasper's orders, and the crew prepared to fight.

((Thank you all again, so much for staying with the story. It means so much to know you all enjoy reading my creations.))


	5. A notice of cancelation

Hey everyone, sorry for it taking so long to publish this, my life got really complicated. So, I'm not going to be continuing this story, because I ran out of creative steam, I guess. I tried to force myself to finish it, but I couldn't do it in any way that felt right. So, I'm ending it here. But, I'll be back soon, but not with Steven Universe stories. I'll be switching to another interest of mine, one that I have more creativity for. But, that won't be fore a while.

I'd like to thank you all, so much for your support. I love reading your comments, and I can't wait to keep writing. I'd love to see some comments on how you all imagine this story to have ended, cause who knows, it might come true.


End file.
